Think of Roses
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: UPDATED! Rosie thinks her groom has been misplaced, but Sam's just left to uh.. prepare for their first night alone- together.
1. The Prolouge

Rated: PG13, for the description of kissing and clothes becoming scarce. Sex is implied but not visited, but if you don't feel comfortable, do not read it.  
  
AN: This is my first real, true LOTR fic. It's going to be short and sweet. I wanted to write a sexy little SG/RC story, because I think they deserve a little romance.. And lately, Frodo/Sam and Merry/Pippin (*cough*Cousincest*cough*.. I LOVE MY WORD!!!) have been having all the fun. (I'm not dissing them or anything, but.. Whoa..) But no worries- this is not a smutty piece! Please read and review and keep the sweet love of S/R going on forever!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@THINK OF ROSES@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@PROLOUGE@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Samwise Gamgee whistled as he watched Rosie, his beautiful wife, through the window of their hole. He had paused in trimming their rose bushes, overcome by the way her auburn locks and ribbons flipped about as she walked past.  
  
It was about a year and a half since their marriage, and Sam was still getting accustomed to the fact that he had finally won over Rose Cotton's heart. He'd never had much self esteem in this area. But Rosie was amazing- she made him feel so special, more than anyone ever had. It was such a nice surprise for Sam when he returned from the long adventure of The Ring.  
  
The whole ordeal seemed silly to Sam now- that he'd cried in the end, thinking that he and Mr. Frodo would be killed together and he'd never see dear Rosie again.. That she'd never know of his infatuation. But he was back. Life with Rosie Cotton was wonderful. They had been married soon after Sam's return, and had been blessed with a beautiful daughter, Elanor, who Sam was glad took after her mother.  
  
Rose flipped her hair back again as she molded a bowl of shortcake dough, and Sam's heart pounded. He stared down momentarily at the rose bushes which he stood next to, and was suddenly lost in a memory of their wedding... 


	2. Still a Bit of Growin'

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. (Except the little song Pippin and Sam sing, "Rose Maiden".. I thought that up, and I'm proud.)  
  
Chapter dedicated to my reviewers and fellow Hobbit-dancers. I figured I could do a little shout out to the people who keep me in business..  
  
Rosa: I'm glad that you like it so far! I think you'll be likin' the third chapter.. It's all finished, I just had to create a few cliff- hangers. Go S/R!!!  
  
Perverted Monk: Yes, Pippin kicks (sadly, I've been in Pip-mode for the past couple of days, listening to my Irish jig music and being hungry every second.. LOL) !!! Thanks for your crazy review! I laughed.. "Don't dream it- BE it!" I'm happy you like my stuff, and thanks for taking such an interest in my stories.  
  
Sacred: Hello, cous'/Mr. Frodo! Thanks for reading. I'm glad you like it. This chap is longer, so have a lot of fun! (Ps: Boromir says "Ha! Ya do slepe!" XD!)  
  
Chess: Ah, Chess, aka "Rosie". Thank you for your support and your many reviews. (I'm working on a little piece about Merry n' Pip.. Will be out soon.. ^_^) I love getting your opinion and thanks for your praise! Whenever I put up a new story, you are ON it! I feel so loved! Thank you!  
  
Always, Harmonic Friction (or Pippin or Sam..)  
  
** THE WEDDING RECEPTION OF ROSE AND SAMWISE GAMGEE**  
  
"What do you have planned?" Meriadoc Brandybuck was asking Samwise, as they stood drinking ale with Frodo Baggins and Peregrin Took.  
  
Samwise and Rosie had just said their vows, and there was not a face without tears after Sam finished rehearsing the poem he'd written for his new wife, his hands behind his back and his voice quavering with emotion. Frodo had delivered a speech hoping for their happiness, and Pippin had sang a very delightful song that had nothing to do with the affair (he'd been at the Gaffer's brew all ready). There was dancing going on, and the newly wedded couple had danced their dance. Now, Rosie was dancing with her friends, and Sam and his mates had headed over to sample some of the food and drink offerings.  
  
Sam looked at Merry, confused. "How do you mean?"  
  
Pippin grinned. "I think he's talkin' 'bout tonight, Sam. About you an' Rosie lass tonight. You know-"  
  
"Yes, Pip, I think ol' Sam gets your meaning," Merry chortled.  
  
Sam went bright red.  
  
"Oh, come on now. Don't be shy," Frodo declared.  
  
"Have you got some nice candles out?" offered Merry.  
  
"Will you sing her a song?" Pippin inquired. "I could come by the window, stick my head in, if you fancied a bit o' music." He began to stomp his foot, then sang (again): "..and everyone knows that the smell of a rose can betwix any love-struck gent'man. Hi-didy-didy-hi-didy-di-"  
  
The rest ignored him.  
  
"You should make her your lovely strawberry sweetbread!" exclaimed Frodo.  
  
Pippin stopped mid-twirl. "Have you fluffed up the pillows, Sam? It's no good if you don't."  
  
Merry tweaked his cousin's ear. "Like you know the first thing about it..."  
  
"It don't matter- I've got it all planned," Sam shrugged. "Been thinking about it for years, you know. Thanks or your help, but I have it covered." He looked pleased with himself.  
  
Merry let out a puff of smoke from his pipe, shaking his head. "Would you have a look at this fellow, in't? Thinks he's quite smart, does he?"  
  
"Perhaps he has all that planned, but he can't quite keep his footing while he does a dosey-do!" Pippin whooped, and before Sam could protest, Pippin grabbed his hands and pulled him out where the rest of the hobbits were dancing.  
  
Frodo and Merry stood watching for a moment in silence, before Frodo sighed and spoke. "Merry, I still think of them both as little hobbit lads, running about in the fields with no worries. I can hear my aunt telling me to watch young Pip so he wouldn't be drowned in the river. I remember Samwise coming 'round early in the mornings to help out Uncle Bilbo and being learned his letters. I helped him with the alphabet as well.. Now look at them. Sam, married."  
  
They stared out in the crowd as Pippin tried to help Sam through a fast reel.  
  
Merry's eyes were filled with laughter as he turned and said, "Don't be downhearted, Frodo. I don't think there's any lie in my saying that the two of them still have quite a bit of growin' to do.." He grinned. "And if it makes you feel better, when Pippin is drunk, he can't go even two feet near the river."  
  
Frodo let out a laugh, and stood for a moment. Then, he ran out to join his friends. 


	3. Of Love and Stewed Rabbit

*AN: Here's the Chap. where our friends get a bit.. Uh.. Frisky. ;-) Enjoy. Uh, I also made another little hobbit song called 'Groom's Misplac'd'. (What can I do? I'm bored here!... Uh, I lied. Actually I'm just crazy.)  
  
Freedom: Yes! R/S! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. (Yes, poor Frodo feels so old..)  
  
Chess: Again, thank you! *bows to you*  
  
Sacred: Got your email, and I will look out for Boromir. (*looks back and forth*) Oh, DevilLose! (*shakes fist*) Gotta look out for Denethor now 'swell. ;___; PS: Don't be hasty! (Yeah, I won't let you live that one down...)  
  
Remy teh Hobbit: kfjsldfdjlf *That means I squealed back at you!* ^_^ Yes! I definitely thought of us at the library, and also how we could not promenade worth crud.. LOL!!! And how everyone falls down/ screams/ gets angsty during the reel.. LOL!!! Oh gosh.. I can't wait to dance again..  
  
AND NOW...  
  
*~CHAPTER 3- OF LOVE AND STEWED RABBIT~*  
  
**LATER THAT EVENING**  
  
Samwise, being sly, left the reception early, and headed home to fix up Bag End for the romantic evening. Frodo, being the nice friend that he was, had agreed to stay over at the Took hole with Pippin that night.  
  
Humming, Sam started up the coney stew he'd prepared the night before to a boil. Merry and Pippin had stolen fresh mushrooms especially for the occasion (they told Sam they'd gotten permission from poor old Maggot), and Meriadoc would not allow him to forget that 'you owe Pip and I some of your potato fritters'.  
  
Sam had trimmed fresh red roses, and set up bunches all over the master bedroom, along with glowing white candles. He made a trail of rose petals from the hallway to the bedroom. Then, he waited for his wife's return, setting up the dining room table nicely.  
  
About a half an hour later, there came a loud knocking from the door. Sam ran out to answer it. It was nearly bouncing off of its railings, for the person on the other side was knocking so loudly.  
  
"SAMWISE!!!" shouted a voice and it was not Rosie. "ARE YE' HERE?" An olde hobbit song started up from behind the rattling door:  
  
" 'Boom! Boom! Where be the Groom?  
  
It's quite a dirty shame that he left so soon!'"  
  
Sam pulled the door open. "I haven't gone anywhere, you nitwit!"  
  
Pippin stood there, obviously very drunk, still chanting," 'The Bride- - is-- quite distressed, an' I must say she be lookin' lovely in 'er dress!' An' you DO, dear Rose! You do!" he called behind him.  
  
"Oy!" Sam snapped at Peregrin, as Rosie appeared from behind the gate. "I'm here!"  
  
Pippin looked like his legs would give out at any moment. "Lost a lassie, Sam?" he inquired, giggling. "HE'S HERE!" he bellowed.  
  
"Oh, good.." Rosie ran laughing up the walk. "I thought you'd gone an' skipped out on me, Sam!" she panted, looking a little worried. "So Pippin thought it fit to sing Groom's Misplac'd." She grinned, and gave Peregrin a little shove. He fell over into the shrubbery, and she had to help him back up.  
  
All the while, Sam look offended. "Now, why would I ever do that?"  
  
"I told you, Rosie.. That Sam's always got somethin' up his sleeve," Pippin declared, tilting to the side. "He's got a plan, I tell you-  
  
-"Oh, quiet, you!" Sam interupted, looking positively evil.  
  
Rosie laughed. "Go on, Pippin. Frodo's waiting for you down at Bagshot." To Sam, she explained that the Gaffer was holding a little celebration of his own- an excuse to drink with her father- and Frodo, Pippin, and Merry had decided they were invited.  
  
She came inside, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I didn't know where you'd gone," she told him.  
  
He smiled. "Just had to get a few things done."  
  
Rosie sniffed the air, the light in her eyes darkening a bit. "Sam- what's that smell?"  
  
"OH NO!" Sam cried. "THE STEW!" He rushed to the kitchen, Rosie at his heels, and looked in horror at the pot, which was bubbling up immensely. Smoke was pouring out. He grabbed a cloth and took the stewing pot out of the fire place. He sat it on the counter, and blew on it to get the smoke out. Then, he poured all of it into a big tureen, so it would not stick any more then it had.  
  
"Oh, Sam. You ninnyhammer," he moaned to himself, seeing that the bottom was burned black. "What a waste of dear Maggot's crop!"  
  
Rosie giggled. "Don't fret! It looks like somethin' I would make, but I bet it tastes a lot better."  
  
She had to convince Sam to serve it, though, and finally, they sat together at Bilbo's snug table, sampling the bits that did not have ash in them. Sam kept apologising until Rosie finally told him to give it up.  
  
When there was no more edible matter to consume, Sam told her the story of how the Gollum- creature wanted to know what 'taters' were, trying to copy Smeogol's voice as best as he could. Rosie laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
When they had washed up the dishes together, Rosie thanked him: "Samwise, no one has ever made me a dinner like this before.. All of the thought that went into this.. I loved it," she told him, and he answered her with a beaming smile on his face.  
  
After that, Sam disappeared once more, and Rosie looked down the hallway for him.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered aloud, grinning her gorgeous grin, standing over the red rose petals that led down the hallway. Her heartbeat thumped excitedly, as she followed. When the path ended, she was in the bedroom. Her eyes lit up.  
  
Sam had placed bouquets of crimson roses everywhere in the room, and red petals dotted the bedspread. The room was lit in a glow of soft candlelight. Rosie wandered over, and sat down at the end of the bed, stroking the soft roses, when familiar hands wove themselves around her waist.  
  
"Samwise.." She breathed," they're beautiful.." She turned around to pluck a kiss on Sam's cheek.  
  
The dim room could not conceal Sam's blushing cheeks. "It's nothin' special.." he murmured, smiling. "Just thought you would like them.. They remind me of you. Soft, sweet... " He blushed even more, sitting down beside her.  
  
Rosie laughed joyful, pleased. "Of course it is special, "she declared. "Of course it is..." Rosie wove her arms around Sam's back and placed her head against his shoulder. "I love everything about you, no matter how simple you try to make out your deeds to be.. You really are a hero, Samwise Gamgee, and I'm lucky that you chose me."  
  
"Not meanin' to argue, but it's me who's lucky.. Don't know how many years I sat, watchin' you at the Green Dragon." He bit his lip. "You could have any hobbit, Rosie. Why me?"  
  
She grinned. "Oh, Sam. I think you need to be convinced of my love for you, hmm?" she whispered softly, knowing Sam had set the mood, but being so shy, he could not possibly make the first move.  
  
Sam's fingers twirled her springy curls. "Perhaps so.."  
  
Rosie pressed her mouth against his, an innocent kiss. Sam returned it. Then, Rosie's tongue somehow found its way into Samwise's mouth. At first he was surprised. But he gave in quickly enough. Rosie laughed out of joy in between kissing, pulling on his lips with her own.  
  
Breathing harder, Sam stroked her chest, as he desperately tried to unhook her corset.  
  
Rosie drew back. "Samwise Gamgee. I think you're getting a bit out of hand.." she said, tempting him by slowly sliding her hand down the front of his trousers , but then scooting away.  
  
"Rosie... Please!" Sam pleaded earnestly. "I want all of you- now!" With that, he swooped forward and seized her gently, his lips on hers, but quickly moving downward. He kissed her neck as he tried to remove her corset. "It's no use," he declared, discouraged.  
  
She gave a rueful laugh. "Let me help.. " She untied it, slowly. Sam watched her until the moment when he was able to pull it off. He tossed it to the side. "Just think," she laughed. "After all of those orcs you slayed, you can't even-"  
  
"Hush," he proclaimed, with a sly smile, and held her. She kissed him once more, and then decided that he was not able to unbutton his shirt himself. She tugged it loose, and they joined lips again.  
  
Laughing, Sam fell back onto the pillows, pulling her with him. She caressed his chest, and unbuttoned his trousers very carefully, making him wait.  
  
Finally, they were discarded, and Rosie looked at him enticingly. "Samwise, I'm quite impressed, I must say!" Sam reddened again, but smiled gratefully. She began to stroke his chest and waist, and as she did so, she finally told him her answer:  
  
"Oh, Sam.. I.. chose you.. because I knew you would make me happy.. make all of it count.." Rosie whispered softly. "I missed you so. I realised I did not want one of those loud, mad lads at the Green Dragon.. What could they give me? They'd never... Think.. Of roses. They wouldn't propose blushing with a sweet kiss planned for my lips, they'd be fallin' over drunk. They wouldn't understand how I don't like cooking as well as most of the lasses- and they would never dream of cooking a romantic dinner. They make great mates, but no. I thought I wanted that- party-lovin' and crazy, but when you went away, I discovered whom I really needed. Not them. They would never make me happy. No.. They would not." Rosie pressed her lips upon Sam's bare chest. "No one could be like my Samwise."  
  
"Rosie.." Sam exclaimed, his heartbeat fluttering with absolute happiness. "That is so nice of you to say- it's-"  
  
"True," she finished, staring into Sam's gold eyes with her dark ones. "You don't give yourself the credit you deserve, Samwise Gamgee. You are the hero in this tale- not Frodo Baggins."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Rosie- that's not a bit sincere!.. Mr. Frodo allowed me to come along. I was his helper. Not a hero at all. Don't talk Mr. Frodo down now, if you pardon me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. It's how I feel and I can't help it. I suppose I feel that Frodo is just lucky to have someone like you. And so am I," she whispered lightly into her husband's ear.  
  
Sam smiled shakily, still thinking on what she had said about Frodo. The whole expedition seemed like a dream. All this talk of heroes bewildered him. 'After all, we were just doin' the right thing,' he thought. But suddenly, the Fellowship of the Ring did not seem so important, for Rosie had slipped out of her skirts and was nuzzling his ear. They kissed for awhile longer, savoring eachother, savoring the moment.  
  
Finally, the excitement had reached its peak once more.  
  
"Are you still wantin' all of me, Samwise?" she beamed, flipping a curl off her face.  
  
"More than ever.. More than anythin'. I love you," Sam announced as his Rosie slipped over him.  
  
She put a hand upon his cheek, her face serious. "I love you as well."  
  
***  
  
That morning, Sam lay awake as his sweet Rose snuggled woven around him sleeping. The night had been amazing. Every fantasy he'd imagined seemed dull compared to their first time. The way her warm lips felt against him, her breathing growing harder made him shake with excitement, her eyes flickering with a daring spark. His tween dreams seemed like fairy stories. Back then, he'd thought that Rose Cotton was only someone he could dream about. And now that dream was real. 


End file.
